When a conventional mobile terminal receives a new text message or a call, it may warn or remind the user of a particular state by emitting a light from a light emitting diode (LED). For example, a display screen can be lit up when a call is received. However, the user may not see the display screen when the display screen is flat against a desk. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a mobile terminal housing which can transmit more conspicuous light.